


Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Nature, Outdoor Sex, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ayo and Natasha visit a Wakandan beauty spot to continue their adventures.





	

Even fully nude, Natasha could feel the thick jungle air provoking a layer of sweat across her pale body, she trailed her gaze along Ayo’s figure, as the taller woman stride ahead with ease. A groan as she felt a resurgence of arousal then hitting her, making each step increasingly difficult.

Ayo’s laughter carried on the thin breeze, followed by her voice, rich with seduction. “You are not growing tired already, are you Natasha?”

Shaking her head, Natasha dashed forward, stepping over the uneven ground and then once within touching distance, made a grab for her girlfriend’s hand.

Instantly Ayo tugged Natasha forward, flashing a smirk as she leaned down and whispered slowly in her ear. “Lovemaking atop a mountain would be romantic but impractical. Even Wakanda her it’s remote areas.”

Her hand drifted along Natasha’s back and then cupped her ass firmly. “Places where my Russian Doll and I may play and not be interrupted.”

Natasha tensed as she groaned, her feet stumbling as she tried and failed to focus on her steps and not the rough affection. “And the perfect spot is very nearby.”

Another smirk from Ayo as she delivered a firm smack to Natasha’s butt then ran her gaze over the blushing and trembling woman. “There is a small lake, you may cool off there, before we begin.”


End file.
